


starting over

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [23]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Sexual Content, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, finally managed to get a chap on paper, hope you like this, let me know, please!</p>
    </blockquote>





	starting over

**Author's Note:**

> so, finally managed to get a chap on paper, hope you like this, let me know, please!

After you and Loki have wondered around the building you notice that most of them are empty, at least the ones below you and three to your left and two to the right. When you are in your appertment again you look at Jane and Thor.

"So, now what?" Loki asks and he spreads out his arms.

"Now we're going to start a new life and we are going to begin with buying you and Thor some new clothes. I've been able to save some money." Jane says and she looks at Thor and Loki.

Thor think it's a good idea but Loki has little sense to buy more of that suffocating clothes to walk around in but after you've promised him that he only has to buy clothes where he feels good in he agrees . Before you leave you let Thor and Loki change into jeans and a shirt and when they come out your eyes slide appreciatively over Loki's body.

"Hmm, I think I can get used to seeing you in Midgardian clothes." you say challenging.

"Yes, I would not use that word anymore." Jane says.

"Oh, okay, Earth."

"Very good. Come on."

 

When you are in a store with cheaper clothes come, there are already a number of people and Jane takes you back to the first men's department where an employee rapidly comes towards you.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"With what?" Loki says, and he also places himself before you like the man is a threat.

"By picking out clothes."

"Why would I need assistance with that? Do I look like someone who is so incompetent that he himself can not choose his clothes?" he says and squeezes his eyes to slits.

"No, no, it's okay," Jane says, and she places herself between Loki and the man,"they do not come from around here."

"Okay," the man says hesitantly and backs up already, "I, uh ... hear it if you need help."

When the man is gone Jane turns to Loki with a look of warning in her eyes.

"What?" Loki says.

"We do not treat people like that, Loki. If someone approaches you, you must remain polite. That man works here, it's his job to help customers like us."

"Well, I do not need help." he says and crosses his arms.

"Fine, let's see it then." Jane says, gesturing him to go his own way.

"Very well." he says.

He takes your hand and together you walk away, Loki looks between the racks of clothes but he stays away from the jeans and walks over to a rack of black cloth trousers. When he pulls one out and holds it up he looks at you, you nod and he lays it over his arm. Then he starts looking for a shirt to go with it but after half an hour, he still found nothing and you go looking for yourself. Pretty soon you've found a green long-sleeved white shirt and hold it up for him. He smiles and takes it from you while giving you a kiss on your forehead.

"Thank you, love." he says.

"You want to try it on first?" you ask.

"No, it will fitt." he says.

You walk back to Jane and Thor who have also picked something and when you and Jane have a little walk around you want to get another shirt from the rack and you reach yor hand towards it when at the same time some one else also reaches there and you pull yours back immediately to look up with an apology on your lips.

"Master." you suddenly hear Jane say.

The man looks at Jane and frowns when he suddenly sees it.

"Oh my God, you ..... Jane, right?"

"Yes. Yes that's right."

"It's good to see you alive and well." he says.

"Thank you. You know my name."

"Yes, you were my best maid, and one of the first, wich is why I was also a bit worried about you." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is there a problem?"

You look up and see Thor and Loki suddenly standing beside you and Loki grabs your hand to pull you closer to him. You look at the man and Jane finally shakes her head.

"No, no problem."

"You, I saw you too, that night in my house."

"In your prison you mean." Loki says menacingly.

"Loki, it's okay." you say and give a tug on his arm.

"No it's not, you were tortured right under his eyes."

"That's not his fault." you try.

"No, he's right," the man says, "I should have been aware of it and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." you say.

Then the man's eyes go over the few clothing Thor and Loki are holding and he points to it.

"Is that all you are buying?"

"I have no money for more." Jane says softly.

"You know what? Take whatever you want, I'll pay."

"What? No, we can not accept that." Jane says immediately.

"Yes, you can, I think it's terrible what happened to you," he says, and he looks at you now making Loki pulling you even closer to him,"this is the least I can do."

The man sees that you still doubt, his eyes now look almost pleadingly.

"Please."

"Okay." you say.

"Perfect," he says, pointing to a table, "I'll go sit there, I hear it when you are ready."

You look after the man until he sits down a the table he pointed at and he starts flipping through a magazine and then you look at Jane.

"He seems sincere," she says, "and Loki and Thor can use the clothes."

You nod and together you walk through the store to pick out clothes. Loki decided to grab another pair of black cloth trousers and you try to persuade him to also take a pair of jeans. Just when Loki opens his mouth to protest you squeeze him in his buttocks.

"Please, your buttocks are so sexy and irresistible in those jeans." you say and kiss his neck.

Loki's breath falters in his throat and finally he sighs and grabs two jeans. Then a few shirts and sweaters and eventually you walk to the table where the man sits and he lays them down. The man stands up and smiles.

"Ready?"

Loki nods and after Thor also has deposited his clothes the man calls an employee and asks him to fold the clothes and to place them in bags, he also gives him his card to pay. When the employee walks away with the pile of clothes the man looks at you one by one.

"I have a proposal for the ladies." he says.

Jane and Thor look at him with interest, but you're holding back just like Loki is, still not trusting him completly because of what has happened with you under his roof.

"My name is Jaymie, by the way, and after that whole incident in my home, I lost my entire staff. I have put up the house for sale, I could not stay there and bought a house on the outskirts of this city. The house is much smaller but I am a man alone and I could use a good maid, someone to keep it clean, who does the shopping, maybe sometimes cooks for me. Not every day but three days of the week or something."

Jaymie is then silent and looks at you, Jane has an expression on her face as if she can not believe what he offers, but you're just like Loki, distrustful. Jaymie looks at you and sees your restraint.

"I know I can not take back what happened to you, and I do not do this out of pity, I do this because, to tell you the truth, I am to lazy to do it myself. I have always had attendants I can not even fry an egg for myself if my life depended on it. "he says.

Suddenly the employee stands beside Jaymie with a colleague and he looks at Jane.

"I understand if you have to think about it, take your time," then he picks a card from his pocket and hands it to Jane, "you can reach me here."

With a nod he says goodbye to you and you remain standing by the table, watching after the man. Then Thor and Loki grab the bags from the employee and you walk outside where you stop suddenly.

"Is this really happening?" you say.

"Yup." Jane's short answer.

"What should we do? I mean, on one hand, we would be crazy if we do not accept his offer, right? But on the other hand, to me he is still linked to....." you his can not get his name your lips but the rest know what you mean.

"I know, and that is normal, but ...... he is gone, y/n. And we need the money."

"I know." you sigh,

Once you have brought home the bags you and Jane begin with dinner while Thor and Loki sit in the living room and it is not long before they begin to bicker with each other. You walk into the room and look at them and immediately they to point each other with a finger.

"In Asgard you never arguid this much." you say.

"In Asgard we were not constantly in each other's space." Loki answers.

"It is indeed small for four people." Jane says as she puts the food on the table.

While eating it is also not easy to not be in the way of each other but ultimately you manage. The rest of the evening you spend in the living room, you in Loki's lap and Jane in Thor's and again it does not take long before Thor and Loki have words. You sigh and stand up, you take Loki's hand and pull him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asks as he gets up.

"To the bedroom." you reply.

"It's still light outside," Loki protests, "and why should we leave?"

"Loki, please."

"Very well." he says.

"Jane, you want to call Jaymie to say that we accept his offer?"

"Of course."

You pull Loki by his hand into your small bedroom, and when he closes the door and turns he sees you sitting on your knees on the bed and you look at him defiantly while you beckon him with your finger to come to you.

"If you wanted to be alone with me you could have just said so, love."

"Come here, I want you, Loki."

Loki only has to set two steps and he's with you, his hands slowly wander over your body and he pushes your shirt off your shoulders. Then his fingers slide over your arms, collarbone and they remain with your breasts that he cups in his hands. You sigh and put your head in your neck while Loki's lips attach to your neck his hands go further down and he opens your pants and then lets a hand slip inside. You feel his fingers rubbing your folds and you moan softly and rock your hips forward against his touch.

"By the Gods, you feel so delicious, y/n."

You hands wander over his chest and they pull his shirt from him, they glide over his back and you let them rest on his buttocks which you squeeze hard. Loki whimpers low in his throat and you chuckle before his lips claim yours in a passionate kiss and soon you want more, much more. Your hands go to his clasp and you open it to push it down his hips followed by his boxer, Loki does the same with you and when all clothing is off he hooks his fingers in your knees and gives a tug so that you fall on your back. Before you can do anything Loki leans over you and he grabs your hands to place them next to your head, you lay your legs around his waist and roll your hips up and both of you groan when you feel his tip slide over your clit.

"Feels so good." you pant.

"I'm going to make you feel even better." Loki promises.

"Yeah?"

He tilts his hips and slowly he slides into you until he is completely inside you.

"How do you want me to take you?" he asks.

"Slowly, take me slowly, Loki."

"Whatever you wish, my princess." he says, kissing your neck.

He rocks his hips back and forth slowly and with every inward thrust you exhale and tilt your hips up to feel him as deeply as possible within you. He releases one of your hands to caress your body and eventually it stays on your lower back. You arch your back and press your head in the pillow and shiver when you feel his lips around your nipple. Your free hand disappears into his long dark locks and you pull him up to kiss him. He keeps rocking into you slowly and gradually your breathing becomes heavy and you feel a tingling sensation in your stomach.

"Make me come, Loki."

While he looks at you he rocks his hips forward and it's enough to push you over the edge, your muscles tighten around him and he still rocks a few times slowly into you before he comes himself. He pants for a moment and then rolls away from you and you crawl up against him right away. He puts an arm around you and caresses your upper arm while the fingers of his other hand are entwined with yours. Although it is still light outside you feel yourself slowly fall asleep to suddenly shoot awake a few hours later when you hear a blow across the corridor, frowning your eyebrows you and Loki look at each other, you open your mouth to say something when you hear Jane moaning and you clap your mouth shut again.

"Oh, this is a joke." you say.

But when you hear a clapping sound you know it's no joke. Loki sits up and want to get out but you grab his arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"To say that they should be quiet." he says.

"You can not do that."

"Why not?"

"Because .... and do you really want to walk in while your brother and Jane ...... you know."

"No, God, that's disgusting, y/n." Loki says and looks at you with a sour face.

"Come here." you say.

You open your arms for him and with a sigh he lets himself be embraced by you.

"Go back to sleep." you say.

You kiss his cheek and lay your leg over his and soon you fall asleep.

The next morning you want to go to the bathroom but it turns out Thor has beat you to, opening the door and finding him stark naked in front of the sink.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" you say and look away quickly.

You shut the door and after waiting for an hour you give up and walk to the kitchen where Jane is baking eggs. The air in the kitchen is hardly bearable and you look at Jane.

"Sorry, the windows do not open." she says.

You walk back into the living room and sit on the couch next to Loki who grabs your hand and gives a kiss on it.

"This can not go on this way," you sigh, "it's just too small."

"And how do you want to fix that, my love?"

"I do not know, there's just no space for extra rooms."

Then Thor comes running into the room, dressed, and he looks at you.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I've seen worse, but the next time you have to lock the door."

"I will, I'm just not used to it, I had a bathroom for myself in Asgard." he tries to apologize.

"Really, it's okay."

Jane then comes walking in the room again and she stands next to Thor.

"Y/N, we must go."

"Already? It is not yet eight o'clock."

"I know but Jaymie first wants to show us the house."

"Okay."

You and Jane say goodbye to the men and before you close the door you look over your shoulder.

"Do not try to murder each other." calls you.

Jaymie's house of is still pretty big, not as big as the previous one, but at least half of it. It has no fence around it and when you walk up the driveway, the door opens and Jaymie appears. When you stand before him, he smiles.

"How wonderful that you're here, come in."

You follow him into the spacious hallway and he brings you into the living room, as he explains you that he gives you full freedom in what you do and when you do it. He will leave you alone as much as possible but should you have any questions, he will be happy to answer. With that, he stands up and you do the same.

"Can I ask you something?" you ask.

"Of course."

"This is a pretty big house and I do not want loads of servants to avoid what happened last time. You are the only ones. Like I said I haven't been living here for so long so I'm afraid that my cleaning stock will lack some things. You can buy what you need."

He pulls out his wallet and gives you money to buy some stuff and after you have looked at what you need you make a list and go to the store to refill the stock. Because Jane knows the store you quickly found what you need and in high spirits you start cleaning. Jane downstairs and you on the first floor. By lunchtime, you are halfway and while you eat a sandwich Jaymie sits with you. You talk and you have to admit he is a very nice man who can even be funny. Early in the afternoon you resume your work and when you are done you walk downstairs with your bucket and cloth and in the kitchen you can see Jane throws her bucket empty.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yes, finally."

"Good, I just wanted to start dinner." she suggests.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I saw some laundry in the bathroom, I make a start and then finish tomorrow."

You walk away and about 45 minutes later Jane wanders into the bathroom.

"How are you doing in here?" she asks.

"Well, I put the first in the tumble and the second is in the washing machine, you think Jaymie could finish it himself?"

"Sure, it is not that difficult."

After you've explained to Jaymie how the washer and dryer works you and Jane walk home, it starts to get dark when you enter the apartment and when you walk through the door is Thor on the couch and he looks up at you.

"Where is Loki?" You ask.

"He went to look at the stars."

"What?" Jane asks.

"I know what he means." you say.

You walk into the corridor and take the stairs, when you get on the roof you see him sitting on the edge. Loki turns his head and smiles while you walk closer.

"Hello, my love." he says.

"God, I missed your voice." you say suddenly.

Loki chuckles and looks up at you.

"Only my voice?"

He reaches out his hand that you take and he wants to pull you down but you resist and he tilts his head.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just .... I need to be able to hold onto something when I'm at such a high altitude."

"You can hold on to me." he says.

You hesitate and look down.

"I will not let you fall, promise."

You smile and sit down on the edge next to Loki, he puts his arm around you and kisses your temple. You sigh deeply and close your eyes, enjoying the silence and the presence of Loki.

"And if you should fall I always have my magic."

"About that magic, I think it's better if you do not use it, at least not in public."

"Of course. How was your first day?"

"Well, Jaymie's very nice."

"Is he?" Loki says, and you hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Really, I know you do not like him, but what happened to me is not his fault."

"I know."

"And how was your day?"

"Well, Thor and I have talked to the landlord today."

"For what?"

"You said that our apartment is too small and since most homes around our apartment stand empty and we asked if we can use them."

"All of them?"

"Yes, we can demolish walls here and there that are not supporting walls to make room for more chambers, we will create our own palace right here."

"Can you do that?" you ask surprised and look at him.

"Milo and James are very handy with tools and want to help us."

"That's nice of them."

"Yes, that's it."

He looks up and leans forward to give you a long, deep kiss and after it you look at each other. He pushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear and his green eyes look at you with love and affection.

"God, I've missed you so much today." he sighs.

"You did?"

"Yes, I've never been separated from you for so long since...." his words die in his throat, not being able to say them.

"I know and I've missed you too."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, that you may."

"Why do not we go to our bedroom, I'll let you see and feel how much I've missed you."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

You make a move to get up but suddenly you fall and you panic, squeezing Loki's hand but when you feel something soft in your back you relax. realizing your in your bed, Loki on top of you and you look at him in warning.

"I told you not to use your magic."

"In public, darling." He remembers you.


End file.
